Pesadillas
by Yuuki-Heartfilia
Summary: Soñaba que la perdía, que se iba de sus manos como tantas veces había soñado y eso, joder, sí que lo aterraba.
Dio vueltas en la cama de manera incesante, las pesadillas que se apoderaban de su cuerpo lo invadían de nuevo y él, sin poder hacer nada contra su propia mente, se quedaba de manera sumisa esperando a que se cansaran de torturarlo o que tuviera el valor suficiente como para abrir sus ojos y pisar nuevamente la realidad. Pero eso costaba demasiado puesto que era débil ante sus propios pensamientos. Para su mala suerte, se doblegaba ante su mente y dejaba que lo domine a su antojo.

Soñaba que la perdía, que se iba de sus manos como tantas veces había soñado y eso, joder, sí que lo aterraba.

Sudaba por lo mucho que se movía en el colchón, tirando las mantas que cubrían su torso desnudo y lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Aunque, en el sueño, estaba llorando mares por ella.

 _Y finalmente cerró sus ojos, dejando a un muy roto Gray sosteniendo con firmeza el cuerpo inerte de su amada. Las lágrimas que caían de la joven habían dejado de salir, al igual que su pecho había dejado de subir en busca de aire. Todo en ella había dejado de funcionar ya, al igual que en él, porque sin ella no era nada y ahora estaba sintiendo nuevamente el verdadero vacío de perder a alguien. Se había olvidado por completo lo que era sufrir, tan feliz que estaba a su lado... y se la arrebataban sin piedad. La peliazulada lo había ayudado a llenar ese horrible vacío con su amor, con su eterno cariño. Ahora nadie iba a reemplazar el agujero que ella había dejado en él, casi tan grande como el que tenía ella en su cuerpo._

—¿Gray-sama...?

Abrió los ojos de una vez por todas al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz decir su nombre por lo que sería la décima vez en la noche. Ahí estaba, a su lado, ella, tan perfecta.

—Gray-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Tuvo pesadillas otra vez?

Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, una de aquellas que lo tranquilizaban y le decían que todo estaba bien, que iba a estar a su lado a pesar de todo. Una de esas enormes sonrisas que iban de oreja a oreja que sólo Juvia podía otorgarle y que lograban esa sensación de inmenso confort en su frío corazón.

— Juvia... Sí, las mismas de siempre.

Secó con la manta la pequeña lágrima rebelde que en sueños se le había escapado y le devolvió la sonrisa con una de lado, un poco débil, carente de completa felicidad, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas que indicaba cómo poco a poco se iba recomponiendo.

—No debe soñar esas cosas, Juvia siempre estará con usted. No sea tonto, Gray-sama, ¡Juvia lo amará por y para siempre!

Otra vez esa enorme sonrisa tan iluminada. Veía un ángel en todo su esplendor, a su amada, al amor de su vida. ¡Y que tanto en el pasado le había costado darse cuenta de eso! Pero cuando lo entendió, comprendió que sin ella, él no sería el mismo. Joder, que la muchacha era su mundo, su todo.

— ¿Hoy te quedarás un poco más?

La sonrisa que mantenía Juvia decayó por un instante; sus ojos demostraban la absoluta tristeza que sentía al escuchar esa pregunta que tanto apuñalaba su corazón. Le encantaría decir que sí, ambos lo sabían, pero no podía.

— Juvia está para cuidar sus sueños.

Se animó a estirar una mano y encaminarla hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo. Ansiaba tocarla, sentir su calidez, su amor, su cariño físico. La necesitaba.

Pero su mano la atravesó, otra vez. Juvia ahora mismo no podía llorar, pero ambos sabían que las ganas en su interior de hacerlo quemaban y más al verlo a él derramar esos pequeños cristales de hielo líquidos en forma de gotas.

Su tiempo en aquel maravilloso lugar se estaba agotando, poco a poco sentía su cuerpo desvanecer y él quería retenerla todo lo posible. Intentó tomar su mano, su brazo, agarrar su cuerpo, atraerla hacia si, ¡Dios sabe cuántas cosas intentó en ese momento para que permanezca a su lado! Lágrimas salían, lamentos, odio hacia su ser por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para haberla protegido.

— Juvia, no, no te vayas. No ahora, ¡por favor! Quédate, maldita sea. ¡Quédate, Juvia! ¡Te amo, joder!

Pero ella ya no estaba, y aquel ángel de la guarda que poseía para que cuidase sus sueños se había ido otra vez como siempre pasaba.

El corazón le dolía, el pecho, el rostro le ardía, sus ojos no daban abasto de la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado. Y esa era su condena, su hechizo: perder a todo ser que amase. Por alguna razón se había vuelto frío, por alguna razón había construído esa coraza de hielo: para no volver a perder a un ser amado. ¡Y ella había destruído ese _Ice Make_ interno! Y le dolía como nunca antes nada le había dolido.

Ya no sabía qué era peor. No se decidía entre el castigo de tener que revivir entre sueños su muerte, o el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí al despertar como un producto de su retorcida mente.


End file.
